Harry Potter: Oneshots and ideas
by Zero-metallix
Summary: A collection of one-shots and random ideas I have for Harry Potter. Forgive the spelling/grammer issues no beta. Most of these stories are up for adoption. Typicaly HP/HG.
1. Hogwarts Clan 1-1

The Hogwarts clan

Trying not to make any noise, Harry snuck towards the room the troll had just entered. Ron was waiting for him further down the corridor. Holding his breath, Harry dived forward and closed the door, locking it as he did so.

Relaxing slightly, he made his way back towards Ron. He had just reached the other boy when a high pitched scream came from the room behind him.

Harry felt sick as realisation dawned on him, he had just locked Hermione in with the troll. turning, he tried to run back but stopped when Ron grab his arm and shook his head. Frowning at the redhead Harry pulled his arm free and ran for the bathroom, a glance over his shoulder showed Ron to be heading in the other direction.

Dreading what he would see, he swung the door open. The bathroom was a mess, the troll had smashed several of of the sinks, the cubicles were in ruins and broken pipes were spraying water everywhere.

Hermione was on the far side of the room, her face a picture of terror as the troll approached her.

Without stopping to think Harry grabbed a tap of the floor and threw it at the troll "HEY!" the impact and noise causing the beast to turn. "RUN!" he shouted to the girl as he picked up a piece of broken sink.

The troll wiggled its ears in confusion before coming to a decision and charging the boy with its club held high.

Shocked, Harry threw himself to the side as the club slammed into the floor, shattering the tiles. Harry was pelted with fragments and struggling to his feet on the wet stone. When the troll sung again, Harry couldn't move quick enough. The horizontal swing caught him in the side and sent his small body into the wall with a sickening crunch.

The world swam as Harry tried to stand, his chest felt like it was on fire, he couldn't feel anything down one side and his glasses were gone. looking up he saw the blurry shape of the troll raise its club once more.

Just as everything started to go black, there was a sound, like a feral cat roaring and a blur launched itself at the troll.

##

"... ary… wa… please Harry, wake up!"

Slowly opening his eyes, Harry could make out someone standing over him, the voice was high enough to be a girls and he could make out a bushy mass of hair so he assumed it was Hermione. She didn't look right, her skin was a funny colour and there was a dark shape behind her.

"Harry! You need to stay awake, please, keep your eyes open."

He tried to talk but the pain in his chest made it hard to breath, let alone talk. He couldn't feel the rest of his body, which was probably not a good thing.

There was a commotion and Hermione turned away, "Here! Were in here! Please Hurry!"

"Mrs Granger? what on-Oh my goodness, Severus quickly! Someone get Poppy!"

##

Harry awoke in the hospital wing two days later. The pain was mercifully gone and he had no trouble breathing. He tried to sit up but Madam Pomfrey, the school's medi-witch was quickly there to stop him.

She spent nearly five minutes casting spells on him, muttering to herself as she did so, before she allowed him to sit up.

"Well Mr Potter, it would seem you had a lucky escape," She said as she handed him a pair of glasses. "it looks like you are going to be fine, if a bit sore for a few more days."

Satisfied he wasn't going to suddenly keel over, she left to get him some breakfast.

The door to the hospital wing opened and Hermione stuck her head in, seeing he was awake, she quickly ran across the room to him. Barely slowing down she threw her arms around him and drew him into an almost painful hug.

"I was so worried, they wouldn't tell me if you were going to be okay. it's all my fault, I shouldn't have let ron get to me like like."

She barely stopped for air, her words comming in such a rush he barely had time to hear them. Speaking of air.

He let out a strangled gasp and Hermione quickly let him go.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"It's," he coughed, "It's okay. You're pretty strong."

"Mrs Granger, is everything alright?" Madam Pomfrey asked, choosing that moment to return.

"Yes miss, it's fine. I just needed to [i] _talk[/i]_ to Harry"

She gave the girl a calculating look, "very well, I'll give you both ten minutes before I tell the headmaster you're awake."

With that, she placed a tray with a bowl of porridge on Harry's bed and walked away. She stopped only briefly to wave her wand in their direction.

Not sure what to say, the two children sat in an awkward silence. Hermione refusing to look directly at him and Harry not sure what she wanted to talk about. Eventually, tried to break the silence.

"Are you okay? That troll didn't hurt you did it? Do you know what happened after I blacked out?"

She smiled faintly, she sat down in the chair by his bed and explained most of what had happend. The teachers had found them and dealt with the troll. After which, she had told them everything.

None of them were in trouble but Ron was still giving her dirty looks for squealing.

##

For the rest of the next week, Hermione barely left Harry's side. Ron still wouldn't go near her or Harry when she was around but he wasn't too worried about it.

After nearly a week together, Hermione approached him one night visibly screwing up her courage.

"Harry? can I talk to you… In private?"

"Sure?" He got up and followed her out of the common room.

Nearby, her roommate, Lavender Brown giggled and nudged the girl next to her. Both girls sending Hermione knowing looks.

Hermione led him to an empty classroom not far away.

"Harry? How much do you remember about the troll?" she asked, shifting nervously.

"Most of it, but everything gets blurry at the end, why?"

"What did I look like?" she pressed, sounding, if possible, more nervous.

"I'm not sure what you mean," He shrugged, "I'd lost my glasses after all. I remember you looking pale though and I think your robe was tangled up."

She relaxed slightly before she started to pace back and forth.

"Thats… No, it doesn't matter. Harry, If I told you something, can you promise to keep it a secret? Even from Ron."

"Of course," he said without thinking.

"No, I mean it. This isn't like you nicking the last chocolate frog. No one can know about this," she stressed.

Realising how much this was bothering her, Harry stood up and, hesitantly, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, I promise, nobody will ever know. Now what's wrong?"

She stared into his eyes before sighing, "I'm not human…"

"What do you-?" he fell silent as hermione changed,

Her skin paled to a light grey and her height increased as her suddenly bare feet lengthened. A tail appeared behind her and most startling of all, a pair of large batwings grew out of her back. Throughout all of her changes, her clothes had changed to fit her body.

She wrapped her wings around her body like a cloak, "I'm a gargoyle Harry. One of the few still alive."

* * *

AN: Yeah, I don't know why but I've had a lot of HP ideas over the years and creature Hermione (or at least, non-human) tends to crop up surprisingly often.

So, I may or may not continue this. In terms of a timeline, the manhattan clan is still stone at this point and will probably stay frozen for the duration of the fic. This means later events of Gargoyles canon won't have much effect on this fic and it will be very AU.

For those who want to know, the pairing would be H/HG as it was my otp since… book 2 I think? I can promise no Ron bashing at least.


	2. Doll 1-1

(working title -China Doll)

Chapter 1 – Unforeseen consequences

In a hidden castle in the Scottish highlands an old man dozed in a chair by the window a glass of whisky next to him, enjoying a rare moment of quiet on a warm sunny day.

Between the demands of his many obligations, he scarcely had a moment to himself. 'Perhaps too many' he would sometimes admit to his closest friends.

He chuckled quietly as he briefly entertained the thought of simply running off and travelling the world as he had in his youth. He was sure Minerva would be up to the task of running the school, during the busier times of the year, she was for all intents and purposes, in charge.

Letting his plans for his imaginary 'vacation' run away with him, his thoughts turned, as they often did these days, to Hannah Potter.

It had been nearly ten years since he last saw her and yet her name was on the forefront of everyone's mind. Whenever there was a gathering of witches or wizards, someone would eventually raise a glass and call "to Hannah Potter, the Girl who lived."

It was a sad tale at the best of times. More than twenty years ago, the self made 'Dark Lord' Voldemort brought the magical world to its knees. His bloody and vicious campaign lasted almost a decade before being stopped by a child barely a year old. Halloween ten years ago, Voldemort had tried to murder the Potter and had died in the assault. The only survivor had been Hannah Potter, now known as 'the girl who lived'.

For her own good, had been quick to place the girl with her remaining family before using magic to protect her, magic that was so old, powerful and forgotten that not even he fully understood it.

And now the girl was so well protected not even he knew where she was, only that she was alive, maybe if he'd had more time he could have-

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" the voice came through his solid oak door, bypassed his ears and grabbed him firmly by the throat. He briefly considered fleeing through the nearby window; it would most likely be quicker and less painful than what was coming.

He had barely squashed that impulse, and turned his chair around when his door was thrown open with enough force to rattle his office by an enraged banshee. After a moment's panic he realised it was actually a furious Professor McGonagall. Personally. Dumbledore preferred his chances with a banshee.

The irate witch, his deputy headmistress, was a tall and severe-looking woman who at the moment bordered on outright terrifying. It was a testament to their long running friendship that Dumbledore didn't follow through on the returning impulse to jump out the window.

"Besides" he told himself "she wouldn't really to kill me." I hope.

After almost five minutes of some very creative cursing, some of it was even in english, he wasn't so sure about that. She had, however, finally calmed down enough to soften her accent and actually say something he could understand.

"The worst sort of muggles I said! I told you that leaving her there was a bad idea but would you listen!? No!" Despite the summer heat Dumbledore suddenly felt cold. "Once again you had to have your own way and let other people clean up the mess, god only knows what they have done to that poor girl to reduce her to that! I had to resort to threats! When have I ever had to resort to threats?!"

Dumbledore decided, wisely as she still had her wand in hand, not to answer that and chose instead to ask the question he wasn't sure he wanted as answer to "Minerva, please, tell me what has happened, is this about young Hannah?"

Professor McGonagall shot him a withering glare before pulling some letters out of her pocket and passed the first to him.

At a glance it was a standard Hogwarts acceptance letter, the weight of it told him it was the muggle-born letter which had some extra information, such as a small book, all with the same address.

Miss H. Potter  
Smallest bedroom  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey

'No such person at this address' was written on the envelope.

Dumbledore Glanced at the witch.

"I sent the letter through the muggle post like we do for all the muggle born, " she explained, "a few days later it came back, I assumed it was a mistake at the post office and sent the next letter by owl" she passed him a large brown envelope, inside was an unopened hogwarts letter and a letter from Petunia Dursley.

Reading between the lines the letter made it clear that Hannah would not be attending Hogwarts and that no witch or wizard, was to contact them again.

Taking a deep, calming, breath the headmaster placed the letter on his desk and turned to his deputy. "Perhaps" he said "it would be best if you started from the beginning"

##

Professor McGonagall sighed as she walked down a small side street in Surrey, ideally she would have apparated directly to the house but the entire street was warded against apparition. It was a cross-reaction Albus hadn't expected, so she was forced to land in a nearby park and walk.

Every year she set aside time to visit the upcoming muggle born students, to help answer any questions and in many cases prove the existence of magic and this would be her last stop of the day.

She had just come from a lovely woman up near oxford, if her daughter's reaction to the revelation was anything to go by she would be a joy to teach, so many questions, she chuckled to herself potential Ravenclaw I think

Her good mood evaporated the moment she turned the corner into Privet Drive. She hated places like this, rows of houses, as identical as a the inside of a beehive. The owners living in a constant game of one-upmanship, each trying to subtly out-do each other without being unique or doing anything "scandalous" in anyway. All the while, waiting for their neighbours to slip-up and reveal themselves to be the weirdoes they always suspected them to be. She found the whole thing to be pretentious.

If the people living here could see her, they would be practically hanging out of the windows to watch. Thankfully, a simple notice-me-not charm kept anyone from noticing her.

Pushing those thoughts to one side she stopped outside number 4. Taking a moment to examine not only the house but also the wards. The building was the same off-white as all the others, with a meticulously kept garden in full bloom.

The wards however, were another matter. She had to give Albus credit, the wards were a work of art, possibly of the twisted abstract impressionist kind. Warding was never her strongest subject but from what she could make out it was only because the wards were weakening, intentionally now the young witch-to-be was eleven, that she was able to see the house at all, never mind approach it.

Walking forwards, she shivered slightly as the wards brushed over her, dispelling her notice-me-not charm.

Shaking off the sensation, she knocked on the front door. The professor had not been expecting a warm welcome, the letter had made that obvious, but the look Petunia gave her when she opened the door was of pure loathing.

"What are you doing here?" the horse faced woman hissed, quickly glancing around in fear, "I thought we made it perfectly clear that we want nothing to do with any of you!"

Ignoring the younger woman's outburst, professor McGonagall drew herself to full height "Mrs Dursley I am here to talk to you about Hannah Potter and her future in the magical world."

"There is nothing to talk about! She's staying here and that's final!" with that Petunia tried to close the door only to find it wouldn't move.

"Perhaps we should continue this discussion inside, unless you want to have this discussion where your neighbours can see?" Professor McGonagall's tone was clearly not a suggestion. Seeing no other option and thoughts of the neighbours hanging over her head she stepped aside.

The door unstuck and closed itself as soon as the professor was inside.

Inside the house was much like its exterior, mostly shades of white and meticulously clean. McGonagall idly wondered if they had a house elf before dismissing the idea, the potter house elves had been lost with the manor years ago and the Dursleys, as non-magicals, were not able or permitted to employ one.

Following Petunia through the hall and into the living room she was met with the sight of a very large man watching t.v.

"V-Vernon?" Petunia called, faltering slightly as she struggled on what to call the witch "we have a guest"

Vernon barely glanced over his shoulder at the pair, grunting in acknowledgement before registering what he saw. He spun around to get a better look at the elderly woman in funny clothes. His face turned a worrying shade of purple as he jumped out of the chair and stormed towards the pair.

"what is she doing here?!" He bellowed.

"As I told Mrs Dursley I am here to discuss Hannah Potter and her future" McGonagall's tone would have frozen lava.

"She's going to Stonewall like all the other waste around here" he growled out, getting as close as he dared, placing himself between the witch and his wife.

Drawing herself to full height, and adding just enough magic to the air to be noticeable Professor McGonagall took a step forward, noting the way the Dursleys stepped back and ignoring the a young boys cry about the TV from upstairs.

"Mr Dursley, Hannah has had a place reserved at Hogwarts since she was born and her parents made it clear she was to attend when she was old enough, as you were told when you took her in!"

"Made clear to who? You dump the little freak on us with only a letter to explain what happened and then you just expect us to hand her over? No, when we took her in we swore we would stamp that nonsense out of her so she's not going and that's final!"

McGonagall again cursed Albus for his actions but refused to back down now, "regardless the final decision rests with Hannah." Vernon opened his mouth but she cut him off.

"I would like to speak with her."

Vernon's purple face paled, "she's not here, she's gone to a friends for the summer"

McGonagall's temper, for which she was rightly famed, feared and respected in equal measure, finally broke through her patience. In a slow movement she drew her wand, watching in satisfaction as Vernon's eyes widened, and tapped it against the palm of her free hand idly.

"Vernon Dursley, I wish to talk to Hannah potter, immediately" her voice was calm, deliberate and terrifying.

The silence stretched as she continued to glare at them, broken only by the sounds of the TV upstairs. Eventually Petunia's nerve finally broke, "Hannah! Get d… Can you come here p..Please?"

Professor McGonagall had her back to the stairs so she had no warning when a minute later an almost inaudible voice came from behind "Yes aunt Petunia"

The elderly witch hadn't been sure coming here just what to expect but this young girl was certainly not it.

After the fall of the Dark Lord a number of books had been written about Hannah potter, The most popular of which was a series of fictional adventures. The books painted a picture of a happy young girl, who looked closer to 16 than 11, with dark hair and green eyes, based on her last known appearance as no one had seen her since the night of the fall.

The girl before her however, was small for her age, tiny even. With long dark lifeless hair, the fringe stopping just above her dull brown eyes and heavy framed glasses, her skin was unnaturally pale and her dress looked more like an oversized shirt that was brought in at the waist with some ribbon.

The temperature in the room dropped, fighting down her temper the elderly witch tried to run through her usual script when meeting children of non-magicals for the first time.

"Good afternoon Miss Potter, My Name Professor McGonagall and I am here to invite you to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry" with that she pulled a thick envelope from her pocket and handed it to the child.

What followed was one of the most uncomfortable meetings in McGonagall's memory.

Hannah didn't ask any questions and only gave short, minimal answers when asked anything, and hadn't even glanced at the letter she had been handed. It wasn't until Lilly Potter, Hannah's mother was mentioned that the young girl showed any form of interest.

"My mother was a Witch?" something moved behind Hannah's eyes.

"Of course, Your mother was a joy to teach, she was such an intelligent and lively woman. That's how she met your father. They married almost as soon as they graduated," McGonagall smiled at the memory of her favorite students.

Hannah's eyes narrowed slightly and for the first time she actually looked directly at the letter, then the professor followed by the Dursleys and then finally back to the professor "I would like to attend your school" her quiet voice held a hint of something that wasn't there before.

"NO!"

The young girl pulled in on herself at Vernon's shout "I've already told you she's not going, I refuse to pay for some senile old crack pot to teach her magic tricks. Now get out of-"

McGonagall looked about ready to breathe fire, "you have no say in this matter Mr Dursley! Hannah's tuition was paid for years ago and under magical law you have no right to stop her attending"

##

Sitting in his Office Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to releave the building headache "I assume it was a watch locket you gave her?" Watch lockets had been around for years and most families made use of them in some form or another, he knew the Weasleys used a modified grandfather clock.

A mix of tracking and status charms would allow Minerva to know the moment something happened to Hannah "My mother used it to keep track of me and my brothers when we were younger. I'm meeting Miss Granger on Saturday, I plan to take Hannah along, that should give me a chance to see how she is away from the Dursleys." "Thank you Minerva, please let me know how it goes."

* * *

AN: The basic idea for this one was "How to get a Rei expy into HP"  
I had to use some fanon cliches to really make this work but i've tried to be more original in how they came about.


	3. Power of Belief

HP - Power of Belief  
1-1

Sitting in the Gryffindor common room, Harry's mind was running in circles.

He had followed Hagrid, at the giant man's request, when he had taken the equally huge Madam Maxime to see the creatures brought in for the triwizard tournament.

Dragons.

Hagrid probably thought it was romantic watching by the torchlight as the four massive creatures were restrained by a small army of wizards.

 _Dragons.  
_  
All Harry saw, were armor plated, and magically resistant death. With bonus teeth and claws. From what he'd overheard, he had to get past one.

Dragons!

He was so focused on the dragons, he barely noticed when hermione sat down next to him

"Harry? are you ok?" She asked quietly. She had been trying to his attention since he came back into the common room. Putting a hand on his shoulder finally drew him from his thoughts. There was a worrying twitching under the skin by his left eye.

"Harry what happ-" she squeaked in surprise when harry turned fully towards her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Confused by his behaviour, but in no hurry to get free hermione lightly patted him on the back while she considered what to do. She wasn't sure what she would do if he'd finally gone round the bend. They might be able to get hims disqualified from the tournament on medical grounds if nothing else.

##

"Dragons?" she repeated for the third time, her tone still just as disbelieving as the first.

It had taken almost half an hour for Harry to calm down and release Hermione, much to her disappointment. After that, came the explanations, she'd had taken it better than he did.

"Think, blast furnace with wings," Harry supplied helpfully. A slightly manic look in his eyes. He was trying to be rational about it, but all he could see was the gout of flame as one of the dragons tried to incinerate it's handlers.

"Yes, thank you Harry. I know what they are… I need to check on something, meet me in the abandoned transfiguration room tomorrow."

Before Harry could say anything, she ran off.

##

Sneaking into the disused classroom the next day, Harry wasn't surprised to see Hermione sitting at a desk with a book in her hands. What was a surprise, was the mess of arcane formulas and runes scrawled across the blackboard.

The odd stickman doodle of himself with a large S on chest was a little weird. He could tell it was him, it had messy hair and glasses. Plus Hermione had helpfully written his name next to it.

"So, what's all this?"

Not hearing him come in, Hermione jumped in her seat and glared at him, "Harry! don't do that!"

"Sorry," he said with a grin.

Hermione huffed, but carried on regardless. "This, Harry, is the formula for a very old ritual. Apparently, it was used to turn people into avatars of a chosen god or warrior."

Not understanding, Harry gave her a blank look.

"Oh honestly, it's simple. Belief has power yes? Well this spell uses that belief to give people extra power." standing up, she moved to the diagram on the board.

There were two circles of different size with an arrow pointing from the smaller to the larger one.

"In the past, they would use a great hero or warrior. He'd stand in the smaller circle and someone else would stand in the other one. Then, that person would be granted the power and abilities of the hero."

"Okay… So, what's this got to do with me? I get what you're talking about, but who would we even get to play the part of the 'hero'?" It wasn't like they could just go grab an Aurora or hit wizard off the streets.

"Well… From what I've read… the hero doesn't have to exist… Apparently, it could be used with dead people. Because it's all a matter of belief, all the spell needs is a token, a focal point for all that belief."

"So…" Harry grasped for any 'legendary heros' he knew about, "if we had Robin Hoods bow or Arthur's sword, we could give me their abilities?"

Smiling broadly, Hermione was almost bouncing with excitement now. "Exactly. Even better, it doesn't have to be the exact object. A replica will work just as well."

"Hermione, you're brilliant! Do you know any legends about dragon slayers?" relief flooded his body. Maybe he had a chance after all?

"Saint George?... But Harry, what about the other tasks? You can only use this spell once, knowing how to kill a dragon wont help with whatever else the judges have come up with…" Biting her lip, Hermione looked around nervously.

"Harry… Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do… " he said, a little worried by her sudden shift.

"Good, okay…" She took a deep breath, "I think I have a solution but we'll need time and somewhere to set up the spell."

There was nothing Harry could do about the time, but he had an idea for a location. "Leave that to me, I'll ask the elves in the kitchen. They have to know the castle better than anybody."

##

Two days later, Harry found himself pacing up and down a corridor on the seventh floor. Hermione was standing nearby, holding a bag with everything they would need for the ritual.

The elves in the kitchen had been incredibly helpful. When he'd asked about a hidden room with lots of space, one of them had told him about the 'come and go room'. Apparently, the room only appeared when people needed it and always had what they needed.

The trick was to walk past the a painting on the seventh floor, three times.

Hermione hadn't quite believed him when he'd told her about it. But as he past the painting for a third time, she let out a gasp as it was replaced by a door.

Before he could say anything, she pushed past him and through the door. Inside, the room was large and well lit. The floor was clean and smooth with a supply of chalk already waiting on a pedestal.

"This… Harry, this is incredible! There's nothing about a room like this in Hogwarts a History..."

"Maybe you should write to the author and complain?" He joked.

"Maybe I will," Hermione said, shooting him a glare but there wasn't any heat to it.

"so, will this work?"

"Of course, we just need to write out the runes on the floor," she said, putting her bag down and pulling some papers out.

##

Nearly two hours later, Harry walked back into the room. He'd wanted to help but he'd never studied runes and they had to be written correctly in exactly the right place for this spell to work. In the end, he'd alternated between watching and occasionally grabbing things out of Hermiones bag when she asked. He'd wondered how she was able to fit so much in there until he put his hand inside for the first time and his arm had vanished up to the elbow.

Space expansion charms were finicky and difficult to make work most times and here Hermione was, casually using them to turn her school bag into the TARDIS.

After nearly an hour and a half, he'd ducked out of the room to grab some food and drinks. Shutting the door, he coughed to get Hermione's attention and held up the flask of tea and sandwiches the elves had given him.

Giving him a slightly haggard look, she relaxed at the sight of food.

"Thanks Harry, just let me finish this rune."

As she ate, she tried to explain what the runes where and how they would affect him and his magic through morphic resonance but most of it went over his head.

"Don't worry too much about it," she said, rolling her eyes at his slightly glazed look. "All you need to do is strip."

It took a moment for Hermione's brain to realise what she'd just said and both teens went scarlet.

"Your shirt! I mean, you need to take your shirt off so I can write some runes on your body! not that you're not- I mean I dont- Merlin, just kill me now!"

Still blushing, Harry laughed at the rare sight of Hermione putting her foot in it. After a few moments, she laughed along with him.

"Right… Okay," Harry said once they calmed down, "when do you want to do it?"

Hermione quickly downed the last of her tea, "right now would be best. It may take time to get the hang of things, so the sooner we do this the better."

Standing up, she pulled Harry his feet and went to fetch a marker pen while he pulled his robes and shirt off. Standing there in just his trousers, he tried to keep himself from blushing too much.

"Just so you know, this is water soluble. That means it'll wash off in the shower," Hermione explained as she stepped behind him.

Letting her draw across his back was an odd feeling, having Hermione so close he could feel her breath on his skin caused goosebumps to appear but he soon started to relax. At least until she came round to his front.

Placing a hand on his chest to steady him, she carefully continued to write. Not trusting himself, Harry looked up at the ceiling, desperately trying to ignore the warmth where her hand was touching.

The warmth slowly spread downwards and it didn't help she was being so gentle. Every light touch left trails of heat and her hair was in his face, filling his world with the smell of her. He prayed she didn't look down.

"Harry, hold still," she chastised when she hit a particularly ticklish spot. Was it his imagination or did she sound a little breathless?

Looking down, he would forever blame hormones for the words that came out of his mouth "So… when do I get a turn?"

Snapping her head up, she gave him a wide eyed stare, her already faint blush darkening. Before he could apologise, she cut him off.

"Survive the first task and we'll talk about it," she quickly turned away from him to hide her face. "I… We need to finish this." she said eventually, once they'd both calmed down.

Harry nodded and Hermione went back to work but something was different. There was a subtle tension in the air that he didn't know how to deal with. Choosing to ignore it for now, he focused on staying calm.

After another twenty agonising minutes, Hermione was finally finished. The runes she'd written started on the base of his spine before following it up and to his shoulders. From there, they split into two lines that worked there way down his torso. The large S on his chest looked familiar but he put it out of his mind. Another strip of runes adorned both his arms.

If he was honest with himself, Harry thought they would make a very cool looking tattoo. He even chuckled briefly at how the Dursleys would react if he came home like this.

"Okay, Harry you just need to stand in the larger ring. Try not to smudge anything." Hermione directed.

Taking up his position, harry noticed the small ring was still empty.

"What did you find for us to use in the end?" He asked, looking around curiously.

"Well… I wanted to make sure you'd be okay so…" reaching into her bag, she pulled out a thin book. No, Harry realised, a magazine. His glasses needed updating but as she held it up, he noticed the large red and yellow S on the cover.

"You're kidding, Will that even work? where did you even find one of those anyway?" Muggle comics weren't exactly common in Hogwarts. Sure, some kids brought them but they tended to keep them out of sight.

"I… Borrowed it from Colin Creevey," she admitted with a blush. "It should work though. The ritual only requires the source be well known. Even if it's just a story, people still think and feel about them. They believe in the characters, that should be enough."

Shaking his head, Harry just smiled, "half the school thinks I'm supposed to be a hero and your solution is to turn me into one?"

"If it's worth doing? If it doesn't work we can always try again with something else."

Really, what choice did he have? "Alright, go ahead."

Placing the comic in the smaller ring, Hermione took a deep breath and pointed her wand at the runes. Slowly, her magic began to fill the runes. One after another they lit up and the air was heavy with magic.

Soon, the light was almost blinding and Harry had to close his eyes. Magic was beginning to arc from the runes on the floor to the ones on his body and he could his skin starting to itch.

The spell was beyond anything Hermione had ever tried to cast. She felt like she was the eye of a storm, the pinch in an hourglass. Magic pushed against her and one slight misstep would unravel everything. It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time  
Opening her eyes, she gave her magic one final push. The world around her exploded and her vision went white as her core clenched at the release.

Exhausted, she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

An: sorry no beta. This I may actually continue but it will only a short fic, 5-6 chapters at most, as the premise wont really work beyond the end of 4th year.


	4. Power of Belief 1-2

When Hermione woke up, Harry standing over her shaking her shoulder gently. Thankfully, the floor under her was surprisingly soft and warm. Had the room known she was going to pass out?

"Hermione? You okay?" Harry asked, gently helping her stand up.

"Y-yeah, just a bit of a headache," she admitted. Probably magical exhaustion she told herself, "I'll grab a pain relief potion and have a nap later. What about you?"

Still looking worried, Harry nodded.

"Actually… I feel good. Never better actually," Harry said, still holding her gently.

 _I'll say._ Hermione thought to herself, finally getting a clear look at him.

The spell had caused some minor changes. Harry had been one of the smallest boys in their year, shorter even than her and even after three months of hogwarts dinners he had still been worryingly thin.

Now, he was taller than her and as he helped her up, she couldn't help but notice the addition of muscle flexing under his skin as he'd moved. It wasn't a huge change, but there was clearly more definition.

He wasn't wearing his glasses either, she noticed. Were they always that shade of green?

Confident she would be okay, Harry let go of her and moved to collect his belongings. He didn't notice her slight disappointment or her pout as he put his shirt back on.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Harry said as he frowned at the sleeves of his now too small shirt.

Smiling, Hermione picked up her wand and attempted to cast a simple resizing charm but hissed when it only made her head pound.

She waved off Harry's worried look, "I'm fine, but I don't think I can cast anything for awhile… food sounds good though. What do you think, great hall or kitchens?"

Harry looked again at his ill fitting clothes, "Kitchens, definitely. Who knows, maybe the elves can do something about this?"

"Harry! You will _not_ go making extra work for them!"

"It's not extra work," Harry protested, "they already _do_ the laundry."

"That's not the point!" she argued, walking out of the room ahead of him.

She refused to speak to him the entire way to the kitchens. Once there however, they were both quickly shown to a small table that wouldn't get in the way.

The elves were only too happy to see them. bringing up more food that they could eat, not that Harry wasn't giving it a good try. Even she'd eaten more than usual.

By the time she was finishing her desert, Harry was starting his third serving of main course.

"And I thought Ron had hollow legs," Hermione muttered quietly.

"I know… Is this normal?" Harry asked, waving at the food.

She tried not to be surprised that his hearing had apparently been improved along with his eyes. "The spell probably took a lot out of you, I wouldn't worry about it too much."

Given the increase in height and muscle tone, it didn't seem too outlandish that he would need to eat more. She was sure he'd be fine after a couple of days.

While they were talking, one of the elves wondered over and looked at Harry with a frown. Nodding to himself, the elf snapped his fingers and Harry's clothes resized themselves to fit.

"Gizzy will making sure yous other clothes be fitting," he said before disappearing.

Hermione glared at Harry's smug look.

##

What Hermione wanted to do, was spend a few days carefully testing Harry's new abilities.

Unfortunately, preparing and casting the empowerment ritual had taken longer than she'd expected and now there was only a day and a half before the first task.

This meant they would need to hurry things along more.

They were back in the come and go room, this time shaped like a large gymnasium. Exercise equipment was scattered around and the ceiling above them was open, letting plenty of sunlight fill the room.

First up had been the treadmill. At her insistence Harry had changed into a pair of Dudley's old shorts and trainers. Oddly, both now fit him perfectly. She suspected 'Gizzy' had resized not only his school clothes but everything that had been in his trunk.

The treadmill was one of the old fashioned kind, little more than a fabric surface and some rollers. Speed was gauged by a large wheel with some marks on it, she recognised it as an old measuring wheel. The distance traveled would be equal to the circumference of the wheel, so one rotation was a yard. The room had also supplied an old fashioned stopwatch.

It wasn't the most accurate system, but it would do.

Watching Harry run, she tried to focus on his speed and endurance and not his exposed muscles. _Stupid hormones._ They didn't really have anything to compare him too, but she doubted anyone else in the castle could move at the same speed.

After that, they moved on to weight lifting. The room had a barbell and a large selection of weights, some were actually larger than her. For safety sake, Harry started with the smaller weights and gradually moved onto the larger ones.

Just incase something went wrong, she kept her wand in hand so she could levitate the weights if needed.

Harry didn't make it to the larger weights but 300 pounds was still an incredible amount amount.

To give Harry a chance to cool off, she thought it would be a good idea to test his eyesight. A simple chart appeared on one of the walls with a stool opposite it. Sitting Harry down, she had him read the smallest line he could.

"Made in Taiwan?" Harry said with a smirk.

"Really Harry? That joke's almost as old as Hogwarts," she said, rolling her eyes. "Now be serious."

"Harry?" Hermione asked, once the eye test was finished, "does wearing your glasses make any difference?"

"No, I can see clearly with them on or off."

"Okay, that makes sense," she said, nodding to herself, "I think you should keep your glasses on for now. We don't want people to notice something is different and Wizards don't really have contact lenses."

Harry nodded, "makes sense. Maybe next year I can tell people I bought some over summer?"

"Hmm, that might work," she agreed.

Before they stopped for lunch, there was one last 'test' she had planned. Durability.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Harry asked nervously.

He was stand with his back to the wall, Hermione was on the opposite side of the room with a collection of weights in front of her.

"Harry, we need to know your limits and this is the quickest way."

"By shooting stuff at me?"

"Well i'm sorry but we don't really have time to do this slowly," honestly, he was being such a big baby.

Not giving him another chance to complain, she fired a banishing charm at the first weight. it went it sailing across the room, through the empty space where Harry had been standing and embedding itself in the wall.

Harry was on the far side of the room. looking just as surprised as she was about his burst of speed.

Glaring at him, she pointed at the spot he'd just vacated. With a defeated sigh, he walked back.

##

By later that afternoon, they had learned several things. Most importantly, he wasn't at 'superman's' level. Yet.

When they had first tested his strength, Hermione had made note of his maximum weight. when they tested it a second time, at the end of the day, there had been a noticeable increase. The same had happened with his speed.

Some careful spell work had also proved that while he was still vulnerable to magic, he was a bit more resistant. Most spells needed a little more power behind them to get the same effect.

"So, what does it mean?" Harry asked, reclining in his chair and basking in the sun that was still shining through the artificial skylights.

"I think…" Hermione said, biting her lip as she considered the possibilities, "That the spell worked. You have the powers, but they are building up slowly over time. You'll probably keep getting stronger over time, either as you age or from the sunlight. I'm not sure which."

What about this? Harry said, wave at his exposed torso. Looking at him, Hermione could feel herself 's blush. He'd decided to go without for the rest of the day. The faint muscles she'd noticed yesterday had become much more visible, giving harry something of a swimmer's build.

"I guess it comes with the power?" Hermione suggested, trying to get herself under control.

"Okay… So does this mean I've got to spend the rest of the day sunbathing?" Harry asked with a smirk. _care to join me?_ The words sat on his tongue but he dared not say them. The tension from yesterday eased somewhat but he could still feel it.

"Honestly, at this point I don't think there's much else we can do," Hermione admitted. Grabbing a book out of her bag, she sat herself down on a second sunbed and settled down to read. She frowned briefly at the light glaring off her book and parasole appeared above her bed.

Harry tried not to laugh, too loudly, at her pleased expression and let himself doze off.

##

The next day, Harry walked into the tent where the other champions were waiting. This was it, the big day.

He'd barely eaten this morning, even the few slices of toast Hermione had talked him into were sitting uncomfortably in her stomach.

The other champions were standing around looking solomn. Nobody felt like talking and the air was heavy. Krum looked more surly than usual, Chedric was pale and even Fleur looked… well, Harry wasn't sure a veela _could_ look unattractive. Instead, she just looked slightly dishevelled. Which was the same thing, but with extra style.

Not really wanting to talk either, Harry moved to the side of the tent. Before he could get too caught up in his thoughts, Hermione ducked through the door.

"Hermione, What are you doing here?" he asked quietly, worried she would get into trouble.

"I… Just came to say, good luck and… _please_ be careful…," biting her lip, she looked at the other champions before visibly steeling her nerves. Stepping forward, she quickly kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Remember what I said, come back alive and we'll talk."

Behind him, Fleur turned to Krum and muttered, "sont-ils pas adorables?"

He grunted in reply, smirking slightly in amusement. Even Cedric chuckled quietly.

Frowning at the french which, Hermione hurries off, her cheeks were almost on fire from her blush.

"For what it's worth," Fleur said, switching to heavily accented english as Harry turned towards her. "You make a cute couple."

Blushing, Harry focused on his shoes, not sure what to say to that.

##

When Bagman finally reached the tent, gave the amused champions a confused look. Shrugging it off, he gave Harry an odd look, like he wanted to say something, before looking at the other champions and sighing.

He held up a felt bag for them all to see, "inside this bag is a number and a model of the… obstacle you are to face. Each of you will take one and enter the arena when you hear the whistle. The challenge starts from the moment you enter and ends when you leave."

He paused, looking thoughtful, "I think that's everything… Oh yes! Your goal is the golden egg. Now, ladies first!"

He present the bag to Fleur who carefully lowered her hand inside. Frowning in distaste, she pulled a small, moving, model of a Dragon out. It had the the number one on a chain around it's neck.

From her reaction to the model, Harry had suspected Madam Maxine must have forewarned her. Krum also showed the same lack of surprise. This made Harry feel a bit better about warning Cedric.

Reaching into the sack, Harry pulled out his Dragon. He wasn't that surprised when he saw it was the Hungarian Horntail, the largest and most aggressive of the four dragons.

##

Sitting in the tent waiting for his turn was practically a form of torture. Fleur was up first, followed by Krum, then Cedric and finally himself.

They couldn't see the arena from where they were and the tent must have been charmed as the sounds were muffled. Bagmans magnified voice and the vague noises of the crowd were all they could hear.

One by one they walked out the door until only Harry was left. Alone, he suddenly had a sense of fellow feeling. Was this how the gladiators of Rome felt? Walking out into arena while the crowd screamed for blood, knowing they might never come back.

Hearing the final whistle, Harry shook the morbid thoughts away and focused instead on Hermione and what they had planned.

Walking out into the arena, Harry felt his confidence falter at the sight. Not that anyone could blame him, seven tons of dragon would make anyone shrink from the challenge.

The tent had definitely been charmed, standing out here now the crowd was almost deafening. The arena wasn't too different from the one he'd seen at the world cup. An oval clearing with raised stands around it.

At the far end of the field was the Dragon. It's scales were black, and is lizard-like in appearance. It's yellow eyes kept darting back to him even as it snapped and snarled at the audience. The bronze horns and spikes that protruded from its long tail carved deep furrows into the ground as lashed out in anger.

Trying to stay calm, Harry reached into his robes and pulled out several small glass vials.

"What's this? It seems our Youngest champion has a trick up his sleeve!" Bagman shouted to the cheering crowd. Harry ignored him, he didn't need the distraction right now.

Hermione had spent an hour yesterday with a colour chart* carefully matching the hues with rare, difficult to make potions. They needed an excuse for his sudden abilities and this seemed like the best one they could come up with in time.

Gulping them down, he shuddered and wondered if the real thing tasted that bad.

Excuses made, he looked towards the dragon and _moved._

Perspective was a funny thing, he hadn't moved from where he was standing but the world around him slowed to a crawl. According to Hermione, his sense of perception would increase to match his speed. Enabling him to navigate without crashing into things.

As a side effect, he could force this perception increase without actually moving, just by willing it.

In front of him, the dragon was barely moving.

Using the time to look around, he could see every face in the crowd. Some were cheering for him, others, like Hermione, just looked horrified.

Focusing, back on the dragon, he spotted the golden egg. Sitting right in front of the other eggs and being closely guarded by the mother. Harry didn't know much about animals, but didn't nesting mothers get even more vicious?

Mind made up, he sprinted towards the dragon. He'd never tried to move this fast yet, the feeling of freedom was almost like when he was on his broom.

The problem was, his body felt heavy and the air around him felt like treacle. He could feel it fighting against him as he moved. It wasn't just the world that was moving slowly, trying to lift his arm felt like it took an age.

He wasn't sure how fast he was moving, but it wasn't enough. The dragon was moving towards him, spinning to bring its tail round. He couldn't dodge in time, bringing his arms up, he tried to shield himself.

The tail connected and the word returned to normal. The impact hurt and sent him spinning through the air.

He hit one of the low walls that ringed the arena in front of the the stands with enough force to split the wood. He could hear the audience scream, Hermione above them all.

"Ouch," he muttered as he climbed onto his feet. Brushed himself down and check for injuries. his side and back were a bit tender, but nothing felt broken. His shirt however shredded.

"Merlin above he's alive! What on earth is this boy made out of!"

Ignoring bagmans 'boy' comment, Harry sprinted forward.

This time, he moved sideways, trying to spiral in towards the dragon.

When the dragon brought it's tail around, Harry jumped. His momentum carrying him over the tail. Hitting the ground, he fell to his knees and skidded to avoid the dragons head as its jaws snapped close just above him.

His legs carved furrows into the ground and shredded his trousers, but he wasn't too worried about that.

Spotting a chance, he sprinted for the nest, he grabbed the golden egg bolting away as fast as he could. Running in a straight line was a mistake and he felt the approaching warmth of a fireball on his back as dragons fire incinerated the ground behind him.

Throwing himself forward, he sliding to a stop just past the starting point and rolled behind the a large stone while the dragon handlers tried to subdue the beast.

"He's done it! Merlins beard he's done it! Harry Potter has completed the challenge in record time!" Bagman shouted excitedly, even as the crowd cheered.

A nearby dragon handler waved to Harry and pointed at another tent, this one with a red cross on it's side.

Nodding, Harry climbed to his feet and walked inside. It was only when Madam Pomfrey looked at him in horror did Harry realise his robes were still smoldering.

Pulling him aside, she quickly doused the flames and started checking him for injuries.

"Dragons! In a school, what were they thinking!" she fretted as she cast a charm after charm on him. Frowning at the result, she paused. "Mister Potter, can you tell me what potions you consumed?"

"Erm… Giant's strength, Mercuries grace and a fire resistance potion, but only a mouthful of each" Harry said, trying to remember the instructions Hermione gave him.

The witches expression softly, "well, someone certainly knew what they were doing. More than that would be dangerous in such a mixture. I expect they will wear off soon, just take it easy until then."

As she turned, the witch waved her wand and a silver raven flew out of the tent.

Harry was just starting to relax when Hermione came rushing into the tent, it looked like she'd been crying and there were claw marks on her cheeks.

Harry caught her as she ran towards him and started beating her her hands on his chest. "What part of 'stay safe' meant charge a nesting dragon! You- you, Gah!"

Giving up, she buried her face in his neck and held on tightly, taking a few moments to calm herself down.

"You need to go back outside, the judges have to give you a score. But don't think this is over," she warned.

Standing up, Harry kept an arm around her waist as he walked outside.

Maybe this tournament wouldn't be so bad after all.

##

*Only in the magical world was a colour chart considered an important cooking tool.

* * *

An: Appologies for the bad french and Fleurs lack of 'accent'. I know she has one in canon but I really can't write accents.  
Once I have another chapter or so written, I may make a thread for this. by that point I'll probably need a beta

Edit: oh, I forgot to mention, I'm mostly using Superman:TAS for 'final' power levels.


	5. Rewind 1-1

**Rewind**

* * *

Snapping awake on the Hogwarts express, Harry jumped to his feet, frantically patting himself down before the realisation he wasn't on fire sunk in.

 _'Okay,'_ he told himself as he, dropped heavily back into his seat, _'so apparently, I_ can't _out fly a dragon.'_

He was starting to lose track of how many times he'd woken up on the train after dying. At least he reacted better this time.

The first time it had happened had been bad. One moment, he was on his knees, Lord Voldemort standing over him with a wand in hand and a smile on his face. The next, he was back on the train.

… He hadn't taken it well.

Assuming was some kinda spell robotics, he'd started firing spells and hexes before throwing himself from the still moving train.

After a second death, he'd realised that just maybe it was true, he'd really gone back in time. Maybe … He could fix everything?

Then Ron had walked into the compartment.

"Harry, mate, there you are." Just like that.

At least Harry no longer felt like punching him any more.

"I've been looking all over this bloody train for you," Ron complained as he came into the compartment and dropped into the seat opposite.

The first time back, he'd decked Ron the moment he'd seen him.

"Sorry Ron, I … fell asleep." Harry said, trying to sound sincere.

It wasn't fair to blame Ron for leaving him. They had been almost constantly at each other's throats when they found out the Weasleys had needed Ron's help. Between that and the damn necklace, Ron had left and never came back.

A month later, Harry had his final meeting with Voldemort.

Of course, it would have been easier to get along with Ron again if he didn't know what was coming. The Triwizard tournament and with it, Ron's jealousy.

Maybe he could do something about it, find Ron something he could feel better about before things went wrong? Of course, that left him with only two months to figure out how.

 _And while I'm at it, I could invent a new type of music_ , he thought bitterly. Maybe he could point Ron in Lavenders direction?

The first few loops, he'd tried going to Dumbledore and telling him everything. The tournament, the fake moody, Voldemort's resurrection, the war...

The first time ended with him in the hospital wing, doped to the eyeballs on calming draughts and the fake moody exposed.

Then someone had dropped a portkey on him, sending him to graveyard. A month later, the restored voldemort killed him.

That kinda set the tone for the next dozen or so loops.

No matter what he did or said, if he exposed Voldemort's plan, he would simply end up getting grabbed by someone in the night or while walking through the corridors and everything would just end up repeating.

Harry wasn't stupid, his unknown assailant had to be another student, the list started at D and ended at Malfoy. Once -in what he would later admit was a fit of insanity- he'd hit the boy with a blasting curse to the face.

While satisfying, the resulting trial -followed by another kidnapping- had not been fun.

Writing off telling Dumbledore as a bad job, he turned his focus to the Triwizard tournament.

Unless he wanted to expose Moody, there was no way for him to avoid being entered. So instead, he considered it a challenge, a chance to make less of a fool of himself. And just maybe, he could do something, anything, to stop Voldemort's resurrection at the end of year.

Then he went up against the Dragon.

It seemed he was fated to fight the damn Horntail. Three times now He'd gone up against it and every time he'd ended up on the trail. It seemed his victory the first time was more luck than anything else.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked, "You've been a bit quiet… Why don't we go find the twins, I'm sure there up to something fun."

"No that's alright, I think i'm coming down with something," it was surprisingly how easily liying came to him these days.

At Ron's worried look, he decided to change tactics.

"Ron… Where's your trunk?"

"Oh, I left it with my… brothers,"

"Right… So you left your trunk alone… with your brothers… "

The slow dawning of horror on Ron's face was a thing of beauty and Harry swore he'd make it up to his friend later.

"Oh bloody hell!" Ron cursed, jumping up and bolting from the carriage

Laughing quietly at his friend -and Ron was his friend, disagreements notwithstanding- Harry went back to staring out the window. Above, the sky was rapidly darkening with the oncoming rain.

He didn't know why he seemed to be looping through time, but he wasn't going to waste the chance that had been given to him. Maybe this time he could actually save people.

… As soon as he worked out how to get past that damn dragon.

* * *

So, yeah, a time loop fic. Fair warning, if I continue it the fic WILL be H/HR. I can at least promise no Ron bashing and a no mass mind rape.  
(I consider Partialy kissed hero an example in what NOT to do.)

Edit: sorry for spelling and grammer, but like I said, I wrote this in one sitting, on my phone while traveling to london.


End file.
